inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Segata Ryuuichirou
(Forward) (Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (Epsilon Kai) 11 (Epsilon, Neo Japan) 13 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Wind |team = *'Epsilon' *'Epsilon Kai' *'Neo Japan' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 034 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Segata Ryuuichirou ( ), also known as Zel (ゼル), was a forward and a goalkeeper for Epsilon, who later played for Neo Japan as a forward. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he is a forward for Eisei Gakuen. Profile Appearance Segata is tall and has tan white hair and tanned skin. His eyes are orange and his hair is spiked and short. His casual clothes consists of a long-sleeved blue t-shirt and brown pants. He also has pointy ears. Plot Season 2 He played as a forward when Desarm became a goalkeeper. But when Fubuki leaves the game and nobody can break through the Seigi no Tekken, Desarm switches positions with him to "have more fun", but later switches back to the position of forward when Gouenji returns and was able to break through Wormhole. Season 3 In season 3, Segata comes back as a striker for Neo Japan. He learns Reflect Buster V2 and becomes a partner for Triangle Z Kai, but in the end Neo Japan loses 2-1. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Segata Ryuuichirou is part of Eisei Gakuen, where a variety of players of Ohisama En are part of. They made it into the main tournament of the Football Frontier, and played Inakuni Raimon in the quarter-finals. Segata unfortunately was benched for this match. From the bench, he saw Eisei Gakuen go 3-2 behind. At the end of the first half, he was substituted on when Yagami Reina injured her leg. He played the rest of the match, where he played his best. He passed the ball to Kiyama Tatsuya at the end of the match, who proceeded to used Cosmic Blaster with Kira Hiroto. However, as it got stopped, Eisei Gakuen ended up losing 6-5 to Inakuni Raimon. Though they were disappointed for losing, they became a real team, and were happy about that. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Zel, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Construction Materials (工事用資材の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's outskirts) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Neo Japan form * * * * ---- Aliea form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'NEW Epsilon' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea A' *'Keeper Stars' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Real Aliea' *'The Windies' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *When he plays as a goalkeeper in Epsilon Kai, he is a fire character. Navigation fr:Zeke Valanche Category:Fire characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters